Flames of the Lost
by JuneVenoia
Summary: Smile... That's only what people would know of me. But I'm already tired of it and people wouldn't understand why. So I'll just go and run away, to the sea where many emotions are to be discovered. But I only need to look for one thing... A reason to cry for... [AceXOC] [SHOUNEN AI]
1. Prologue

**[Prologue]**

_Once upon a time, there lived a prince who wore a big wide smile. He gave it to everyone who he managed to walk by. But never did they know that it was breaking him apart._

**_"Everyone is so selfish for forcing me to smile… So I'll just leave and look for a reason to cry…"_**

_With that said to himself, he left his kingdom making them believe that he was gone and dead. He left nothing behind nor even brought anything… not a single goodbye… not even memories. But one thing was sure, he never had any regret…_

_The Kingdom searched for him but no luck was found. His room that was filled with papers and books has lost its master. They panicked, for there was a secret of him that they don't want to expose. A secret that must be hidden no matter what. Not to be said from anyone good or evil…_

_A secret that even the devils would search for…_

_The secret of the Lost Flame…_

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

The Whitebeard pirates docked into a peaceful island. They never had problems with the Marines here since none even bothered to take duty in this place and it was a good sign for them to run around carelessly. But right now, the trio— Ace, Izou and Thatch— is having a big crisis. Though the problem was only one person, the others would worry that their pockets will get eaten off. Yes, Ace was hungry. _REALLY_ hungry.

"Damn it Ace… why do you always ruin my time to relax and rest? Look at my face! It's all wrinkly!" Izou whined and whined but it gave nothing to Ace. His stomach was grumbling loudly even the others would hear

"But I can't eat your wrinkles… They look—" before he could continue saying anything, Izou beaten him up while Thatch was busy looking for a bar to stay and eat.

"AHHH! Guys! I found one!" then he looked at Izou who just finished murdering Ace "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just keep walking before you end up being like him…" Thatch nodded and didn't dare to question. The three of them— _with Ace being dragged by the Okama_— went to the bar that was greeted by loud cheering sounds of pirates who seemed to have a party. When the door's closing sound reached their ears, they all looked to their direction and paled.

_Of course, who wouldn't recognize the looks of the Whitebeard commanders?_

"Ohohoho, it seems that we found a _TOO_ crowded bar… What should we do, Izou?" Thatch said with mockery in his voice. He wanted to scare off the other pirates so that they'd get to be alone or is just for his amusement.

"Oh my… What should we do? We _LOOKED_ all over the place and only found _THIS_ _ONE_… I guess we had no choice but to go back to POPS and TELL them about it…" Izou joined in the mockery with a faked disappointed face.

"I-I guess it can't be helped…" one of the pirates said and scurried away with the other pirates following him. The two laughed loudly from the received reaction and tried to control it. Once stopped, they both looked at Ace who was half-dead at the moment

"Oi, Ace… Are you sure you'll just sleep there? Maybe you don't need—" but before the Cook even finished, the flame-user opened his eyes and ran towards the counter. Not knowing that he accidentally pushed the head of a person into his food.

"FOOD!" the bar owner hurriedly fetched the food and returned to the pirate with haste. Ace started to wolf down the food without noticing the person behind him. A annoying tapping on his shoulder made him looked at the person with irritation and suddenly

***BAM!***

He was sent to the wall with a hard punch on his face.

"Ace!" both the commanders shouted and got ready to fight for the offender.

"Bastard… Why did you hit him?!" Izou questioned with anger in his voice. No one should dare hurt their brother in their very own eyes. But this guy— _even he knew who they were_— dared to punch the 2ND DIVISION COMMANDER in his face with no hesitation.

"Ahhh damn…" the blonde teen wiped his face filled with fried rice. He dropped his handkerchief on the ground and looked at the commander with a small _SWEET_ smile on his face

"… I was eating food until a pest pushed my head on my face. I really hate those kinds of people who disturb me eating…" his blue eyes gleamed with hidden rage. Ace managed to get up and glared at the person

"You bastard…" his hands flared with orange fiery flames that made the teen slight surprise

"Oh? A devil fruit ability? So you want to fight?" without being warned, Ace launched a flaming attack which was easily dodged by the guy

"I guess I'll take that as a yes…"

* * *

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

**Yo guys! I was trying to change my writing style so don't wonder if this chapter was short. I hope it was good though, since my head almost exploded from thinking. Seriously, i'm getting hooked up with this genre (SHOUNEN AI). Even my brother would just look at me silently when I read and write**

**But anyway! This is just the start so expect for the next chapter! I hope you guys support! Love you all!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	2. The Calm Blue One

All I ever wanted was to eat and leave the island peacefully. With all the seriousness in this world, I wasn't planning on getting into a fight. Entering the crowded bar was already bad enough since I would be prone to fights but I had to eat. I still have to travel to the next island to search for whatever I am searching for. So I should just lower my pride and eat with the crazy pirates who are partying. But I never said that slamming my face on my food was an option though. And I seriously HATE it when that happens… Even though it was the first time to happen…

"If you are going to fight, I would recommend not to use flames against me. Since it's already futile even in the first attempt…" he growled at me for saying that. Did I get him mad? Probably yes, so I just watch my mouth 'cuz a mad person gets stronger when angry. Did you get the joke there?

"Hiken!" he threw a blazing punch towards me so I dodged it. This continued over and over and over again 'till I got bored and kneed him on the stomach. He winced and fell back

"You're obviously underestimating me. You're not using your full strength so I won't use mine. I don't like to be insulted by worthless pirates who don't even know how to say sorry…" he once again glared at me and stood up.

"Outside. NOW." He stomped his way towards the exit that made me sigh and followed. We both faced each other in a distance with anticipation. I expect him to be more serious now so I made a fighting stance.

"So, are you gonna fight or run off?" it seems that I made him madder. But it doesn't matter; it's a fight so I'll have to use my mouth since it's also a sharp weapon.

"Any last words..?" he questioned with another batch of flames summoned in both of his hands. I sighed and gave him my famous middle finger

"…drop dead…" with that said, we both made our move and ran around

"Higan!" he formed a gun-like gesture on his hands and shot out fire bullets towards me. I dodged them but one managed to burn the left sleeve of my shirt. I frowned and gave him an angry look

"How rude…" then I pulled out my mini pistol I got from the previous island

"Hmmm… I guess this should help a little…" I shot some bullets towards him but it was obviously futile. He was fire, a logia user, bullets won't hurt him but he also can't hurt me. I guess this fight would end up as a tie

"I should escape… this is obviously a waste of time…" I took out another object in my other pocket and threw it on the ground creating a massive smoke explosion and left a note saying _'It got boring so I left… Next time, do some interesting skills…'_

I ran off with both my hands on my pockets and whistled while I was on my way towards my little wooden boat…

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

The commander coughed and shielded his eyes from the smoke. He wondered if this was another surprise attack from the cocky bastard who was trash-talking to him. He squinted his eyes when the smoke dispersed and saw a note slowly falls to the ground

'_It got boring so I left… Next time, do some interesting skills…_'

Now he's pissed. VERY pissed. No one could describe the mixed negative emotions inside his chest. He wanted to burn, rip, and bite anyone who would cross his path. Unfortunately for the person who got near him, he got bitten by the crazy flamebrain and unfortunately for Ace, the one who he just bitten was no ordinary person.

"I-Izou?!" the said person's silent anger loomed into a hard murderous aura that made him feel small and endangered.

"Hello there, Portgas D. Ace…" he flinched with his full name being called out. He was going to die, he was quite sure of that. He was going to die a horrible death for crossing over the line of safety by biting his Okama brother. Right now, he was wishing that some kind of miracle would happen.

"Oi! Ace! I called Marco and he found the guy for you! Let's hurry up and get him! Oyaji wants to see him…" he looked at Thatch with eyes sparkling with hope. He grabbed his arm and ran like there was no tomorrow. Once sure that he was in a safe zone, he stopped to take a breath with his tired brother.

"What was that for?!" Thatch managed to exclaim while he was trying to regain his breaths. Seriously, his little brother always does some weird things so suddenly…

"It doesn't matter… Anyway, where's the bastard?! I'm going to fry him alive!" he sweatdropped and patted the shoulder of his hot headed bro

"Do it later, WHEN Oyaji is finished with him…" Ace growled but then nodded. What would his father want to this kid that he want him alive? But it didn't matter to him anyway. As long as Ace gets to teach the kid who was the boss, his bad mood would dissolve in time…

"Anyway, Marco is having a hard time with the kid in the shipyard… He's now currently persuading the brat to go peacefully with him…" he rolled my eyes away

"Yeah… 'Peacefully'…" then they both hurried towards the shipyards to see blue flames surrounded the place. He wondered why Marco is having a hard time with just a kid. But now seeing the battle, everyone is just too preoccupied on watching other than helping

"Ohohoho! What are you waiting for?! Can't figure out how I could do that?" the brat said with a wide smile on his face. He was practically enjoying this fight with the Phoenix while the older one was a bit confused on his opponent.

The phoenix sent a kick with his devil fruit ability used but was once again dodged by the other. The teen '_stole_' some the Phoenix's flames and threw it to the side with a smirk

"A pity… for a magnificent devil fruit to be eaten by a clueless Old Man, it's quite a shame. But I guess it can't be helped…" Ace was already getting more pissed off to guy. He was already saying too much. It was okay for the guy to bad mouth about him but nobody messes with his brothers.

"Hiken!" he jumped and punched the guy that was caught off guarded. He burned him with sizzling flames of his anger and smiled at the handy work he just made. But his smile soon turned into a frown when he heard the laughter of the burning person

"I told you, didn't I? Flames won't work on me. Wasted the chance on killing me…" the orange flames slowly turned into translucent blue that gave everyone a shock.

"You may be fire but I am a devil… you can't counter me with such trivial thing…" then a dark shadow loomed over him making him look at the gigantic man above him

"Gurarararara… It seems that we have meet again, cheeky brat…" he looked at him with sweat dropping from his face with nervousness

"Ahhh, now to that you said it. We did meet again, Mr. Whitebeard…" then everyone got silent

_How did these two know each other?_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Errors will be edited in the near future… I hope…**


	3. Enma, The New WBP Member

**[Normal POV]**

Everyone was silent as their Oyaji and the kid talk. They seemed to know each other from the past but no one knows when it was since no one recognizes his face. They all examined both of them. Their Oyaji was amused at meeting this teen AGAIN. They might've been acquaintances but their relationship would still it would remain a mystery until the two spoke

"Gurarararara, you grown into a more arrogant brat, I see…" the teen gave a sweet mocking smile towards the older one

"Thank you for the compliment… But I would prefer not being insulted when I almost defeated my opponent which was under your crew…" he said sarcastically as he looked at the Phoenix who trying to figure out some things and snorted at him

"By any chance… are you named Enma, yoi?" he faked a shocked expression that annoyed Marco

"Oh, I was remembered! How surprising. I thought you got too old to remember me. Marco, was it? Marco the Phoenix…" then he smirked deviously

"… the last time I saw you, you were still a black colored octopus. But now, you suddenly turned into a flaming chicken with a pineapple head. Time sure flies like an arrow…" a vein popped in  
Marco's head. Even though it has been years, the kid has remained the same. It was nolgastic for him to remember how this kid appeared out of nowhere and declared a decision of his dream. It was amusing though, an arrogant child pointing a knife towards the now world's strongest man, it gave entertainment to his captain.

"Loud mouth as always… You've grown there, kid. I bet you finally found what you were looking for…" he teen— who was named Enma— only sighed and looked at him with a dejected expression.

"So much for my arrogance and pride, I still haven't found it. But it'll come to me eventually."

Everyone was silently listening. For some reason, their Captain and the 1ST Division Commander recognize this troublemaker. Both of them seemed somewhat amused to meet him once again. Whatever past they share or wherever they met, this kid must've proved something that made it memorable to their captain.

"I see… then how about boarding my ship and carry my name? Become one of my sons like I have promised you 5 years ago…" the ones around them went agape. Especially Ace who only wanted to get his revenge from the teen

"Hmmm… Though I initially planned to travel around alone, I guess being in your family will give me ease on my search… And besides, I'll save some trouble travelling and food expenses. So I'll accept that offer…" he considered it calmly that made the crew a bit disturbed. It's true… if he travels with them, the lower the expenses he gets. With free food and a place to sleep, what more could he ask for?

"Gurarararara! Where's your pride now?!" Whitebeard exclaimed in amusement

"Ah, about that, I don't have one. So you don't have to worry about anything…" he mocked and gave him a very cunning look

"So, aren't you going to guide me inside?" he asked Marco with another one of his mocking expression

"Follow me, yoi…"

* * *

The door slammed open with the stupid trio—_Ace, Izou and Thatch_— bursting in

"OYAJI!" they said in unison that made the Old man looked at them in questioning

"What is it my sons?" they started talking all together that made noises that was barely understandable

"Why did you accept him?!"

"Oyaji! He kicked Ace's ass in the bar!"

"I got sweat in my face because of running after him!"

"Would you guys settle down, yoi? You're really noisy…" the three of them glared at Marco with their sharp teeth showing

"SHUT UP!"

"Gurarararara! It seems that you encountered him before we did…" they nodded at him and now got a bit calmed

"He punched me in the face even though I didn't do anything! That guy is a bastard! I hate him!" Ace whined making the old man laugh

"Well, actually, Ace didn't notice that he shoved that guy's face on his food because he was too hungry to do so. Though it doesn't change the fact that I don't like him!" Izou growled at thinking of the kid's annoying smiling face

"It's good to hear you're all getting all along…"

"NO WERE NOT!" they shouted at their Father and sighed. So much for having a understanding captain…

"Gurarararara! Ace, Thatch, Marco… I have a task for you…" the said people took a step forward and faced their father

"I want you to help the brat look for whatever he is looking for." The two was about to protest but Marco cut them off with a glare.

"Will you two shut up and listen, yoi?" they paled and shut their mouth for good. They looked back at their father with long faces

"That kid needs your help… he may be bad mouthed, he also has a bright side that you'll all discover someday…" Marco snorted getting the attention of the two

"Yeah… bright side… if you were talking about what he said that day, I could barely say it was a bright side…" he smiled at the memory of them being chased by the kid while setting out to sail

_'Someday… I will find it! The thing that I have always looked for! And if that day comes, I'll show you how victorious I was! I'm going to make you all eat your pride! Just wait!'_

"… but it won't be that bad to try, yoi…"

"What the hell are you talking about Marco? C'mon! Tell us something! So that we could at least get some stuff to blackmail him…" Thatch kept on nagging him until they gave up and went outside with their Oyaji's order.

Meanwhile, the pissed off fire-user wandered off the deck with an angry expression in his face. Of all the people, why did his father chose him to help the bastard? Can't he understand? He hated the guy! He was so annoying that he'd do everything to let him leave the ship.

_Speak of the devil…_

Enma sat there in the railing with a blank expression. He looked at the sunset like it done something wrong to him. But Ace had to fight the urge of pushing him to the sea. It was tempting, but he doesn't want to get scolded by his father. But he assured himself with an evil smile. He was going to make him suffer until he gives up and leaves by his own will.

_'Just you wait…'_

Then he left without noticing the cold tears falling from the teen's eyes…

"How can I ever find you..?"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Ahhh~ new chapter everyone! And also, thank you to the reviewers who is supporting this fic even though it's just newly made. I don't have much to say but please continue reading till I'm done making this story! I love you all~**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	4. Planning for preparations

**[Normal POV]**

Ace smiled evilly and laughed loudly. He just set up a pale of pink slime on the bastard's room. He won't suspect that it was him because he was just new here. And this was a perfect plan do piss him off. After all, he was one of the best prankers in the ship. Right at this very moment, he's waiting for a girly scream. He just saw the guy walk towards the room a second ago. And if he calculated correctly, he would her him just right—

"GHAAAAA! WHAT THE HECK! THATCH! ACE! HARUTA! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" yes, his calculations were correct. But there was one thing that screwed up the whole plan. The scream didn't belong to the person he expected to, it belonged to the 1ST division commander. He gulped loudly and had to find a place to hide. Just as he was about to run off, he bumped at a small strong figure and fell on his butt. He glared at the person and saw the bastard that he was supposed to be laughing at

"Oh? Is there anything wrong, Flamebrain?" he growled at the name given to him. Just looking at him was pissing him off. He stood up and gritted his teeth

"Who the hell are you calling Flamebrain you..! You..!" Enma chuckled and gave him a cunning smile

"What? Can't even give me a lame nickname? Don't worry, you'll find one when time comes…" he walked passed Ace coolly like he never even met him just now. Ace fumed in madness. He ran after the guy but a blazing blue kick on the head made him back off and fell in the ocean.

Marco wiped off the pink slick liquid being poured on him. He called at Thatch to rescue the drowning flame-user and went back to Enma's room to check on the guy.

"Kid, are you sure you're staying in this room? It's quite rundown…" he stated with his usually bored expression that was returned with a plastic smile

"Oho, I'm quite fine. This is better than nothing. And besides, I'm only a new recruit. I deserve no special treatment." Marco agreed with what he just said. But he was specially invited by his Oyaji in the crew.

"Anyway… you should go and take a bath… Looking at you makes me feel uncomfortable. I wonder what kind of liquid he used." Then again, he agreed at the brat. So he left the room leaving Enma.

"At last… I'm alone…" he took out a big map 4 times larger than the normal ones. He spread it on the wall and taped it. There were circles marked red on some locations. He took out his red marker and crossed one island like the others.

"Ahhh, one down again… Maybe the next island would have some clues… I wish so…" he trailed his finger to the nearest island and smiled

"There is 75/100% that we would go to this island. I should research about this island…" the finger stopped on the words beside the map

"Horror Island… huh..? I've rumors about this place. It's not practically that scary but it is said that no one would return sane after visiting. If it's for me, I would be safe to any forms of trouble there but it will endanger the crew." He thought about it for a while and smiled

"Well, they're not my priority anyway. I should continue and write up a plan…" he turned away and took out a worn out notebook from his bag. A pen fell off from inside it that made him look at it.

"Ahhh, look at all those blood stains… And it's almost out of ink. Maybe I should buy another one next island…" then he picked up the pen and started scribbling notes with a serious determined face.

_'… just wait… I'll find you…'_

* * *

"What now, Ace? Can't you see I'm busy?" the Okama said while leaning at his back on the chair and tapped his fingers on the table. He was obviously not amused at being disturbed. Specially knowing that Ace is asking a favor to him.

"Help me Izou! I need to kick that guy's ass before everyone starts to like him!" Izou practically sweat dropped at his brother's antics. It's true that he didn't like the kid, but it doesn't practically mean that he's going to help him. Everything that the flame user plans is something bizarre or either ridiculous.

"What are you planning this time? I don't want to get in trouble AGAIN…" Ace gave Izou a puppy look eyes. He could get away every time he uses. Izou looked away to avaiod getting tempted

"You're not getting what you want, Ace!" he pouted and leaned closer to Izou

"Even just helping me..?"

"No…"

"I promise I won't make any trouble…"

"… no Ace, I'm not buying it…"

"… but Izou…"

"I said no you I— EEEKKK!" Izou practically jumped and punched Ace's face in reflex. The flamebrain was near HIS face that scared the shit out of him. He looked at his brother while panting. Right now he had no choice but to accept the offer to avoid getting any guilt from hurting him

"Alright! Alright… I'll help you. Just tell me what you are planning to do with him…" Ace beamed in happiness and tackled him into a tight hug

"Waaaaah! Thank you bro! You're the best!" he was smacked in the head hard making a huge swelling bump.

"Awtsu~ What did you do that for, Izou?!" his brother just sighed and returned to his seat.

"Stop the blabbering and tell me what your plan is…" Ace grinned and seated on the ground

"I call it: Kick-his-ass-out-of-the-ship mission. You are joining right?" Izou face palmed. He's seriously going to regret this. And the name is so ridiculous that makes him wonder why he joined in the first place. But knowing Ace, he won't let him turn back easily. So all he could do now and sigh

"Make it's worthwhile. Or I'm the one to kick you out." Ace nodded and then grinned again. Now he got Izou's side, he'll be sure that the guy won't stand a chance. He'll get his revenge on him and kick him out of the ship.

_'Muhahahahahahaha! Just you wait!'_

* * *

"ACHOO!" Enma suddenly sneezed making some papers fall out from his notebook. Just now… there was someone bad mouthing him. But it didn't matter, since he always hears bad things about him when encountering people. It's not worth wasting his time…

"Hmmm… It's seems to be good. Now, time to eat food." He closed his notebook and stretched. A meal after writing is good, and having it for is better.

He went to the dinning room expecting that he'll get a good meal to eat…

_Never did he know that it was where the first step of a person's plan will be fulfilled_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	5. What are you seeking for?

**[Normal POV]**

Enma made his way towards the dining room. He had this bad vibe that makes him want to return back to his room. But his stomach would allow him to. He was hungry, the food he ate just a while ago was _DISRUPTED_ by a certain _FLAMEBRAIN_. But he didn't mind at all, since right now he can eat any amount of food he wants. If he doesn't eat, things will get a bit tricky… But right now, he will be cautious at his surroundings

_'The noise surrounding the place has been suddenly silence. I could smell anticipation inside the room. There is hostility evident in their aura… It seems that I have made myself an enemy in the ship…'_

"Should I just blend in? Maybe not, I don't want to be covered by slime or anything… They are planning something… but I won't just back down that easily…" a challenging grin flashed in his face. He should try mingling with these people if he wants to achieve those things he is aiming for.

He made his way to the door of a certain room and just stared at it.

"Hmmm…" he grinned again and walked inside coolly without worrying. When the door opened, a bucket dropped making him dodge it. You can't use the same trick against him twice. He knows how to learn quickly

"Hmmm… Honey with egg and milk added. That reeks…" then he looked at the pirates who were sweating in nervousness. They were silent that made him smirk.

"Oh..? What with all the attention? You guys aren't enjoying the show..? Do you want me to make it entertaining?" his eyes suddenly changed into a murderous dark blue. Everyone who can't take his bloodlust froze, some would make a fighting stance. The dark aura he just made suddenly dispersed with a smile on his face

"Naaah, I can't do that. But please don't do that again. I might bite you~" then he made his way towards an empty table.

_'If I didn't hold back, someone would've puked…'_

Then they all whispered to each other. The commanders, who seemed to try to understand the act of the new comer, tried to relax themselves with a doubt on approaching him. But good thing there was a commander dense enough to not read the situation.

"Yo~ Newbie~ Food for you…" Thatch placed a plate in front of Enma with a grinning face

"Why thank you…" he looked at the steaming food served for him. He smiled at Thatch and pointed at the delicious looking food

"I would like my food with no spices or poison. And also, please make a more proper food to serve. It would make you a disgrace as a chef." Thatch gritted his teeth for being insulted. It's true that he placed something that Ace gave him. He was ordered to! So he just gone with the flow and now he was insulted. He was about to say something but was stopped by a sigh from Enma

"If you don't want to be insulted that much, then don't just serve some crappy food even for the sake of amusement. You're a chef, you possess a hand that can create miracles out of food. If you do something that a cook mustn't… then why bother taking the job? What a disgrace…" he wore a taunting face. He waited for the cook to drag him up and punch him in the face. But instead, the cook silently made his way to the kitchen without a word being said. Well, that struck in the heart. But he understood what the newbie said

"Hmmm… I guess I said too much… It can't be helped…" he took out his notebook from his bag and started writing.

_'If the first plan doesn't work out, I'll have to take the secondary plan. I'll need some materials to—'_

"There…" then another food was replaced by the first one. He looked at the cook questioningly and saw the look of the chef. He smiled and took the spoon and tasted the food.

"It tastes good. Good job, Chef…" the cook left with the _'poisoned'_ food and threw it in the trash.

Thatch has always been a jolly kind of person. But when it comes to cooking, he does his all to make the ones who eat happy. That's why when the New comer commented about him being a disgrace on cooking, his heart had the heavy feeling of guilt. What was he doing? Why did he do that?

"Oi~ Thatch! Did you give it to him?" Ace came in with a grin and was suddenly punched hard on the face in the second time this day.

"Aw— What was that for?!" Ace received a glare from Thatch

"Just get out of the kitchen if you want to eat lunch…" he looked at Thatch with confusion. What was that sudden change of attitude just now? Ace could form a word to say anything. He just left the kitchen and went to where the other commanders are eating

"Oh? Ace! What's up with that troubled look of yours?" Ace just scratched his head with his confused face still intact

"Thatch was acting weird all of the sudden. What happened to him..?" Juzo raised his brow in questioning.

"Well, I remember that Thatch gave something to the new guy. They talked a bit and Thatch left then came back with another plate of food. Maybe he didn't like the first one?"Ace got suspicious at the talk that the bastard and the cook made.

"He said something to Thatch. I think he threatened or blackmailed him!" he accused with a sour look on his face. The commanders looked at each other then at Ace

"I don't think he would do that. Besides, he's just new to this crew… Why would he do something bad? It would make a bad impression…" Ace sighed and slumped on his seat. He looked at the seriously looking guy who was eating and writing at the same time. Suddenly, he thought something from the look of the guy's face.

_'Is he… hiding something..?'_

* * *

**_[2 hours time-skip]_**

The Captain looked down at the puny little guy in front of him. He was cool and composed showing zero interest in the smile he is wearing.

"Son…"he called out the little guy that caught his attention.

"Oh? Yes Mr. Whitebeard? Did you want anything from me?" The older just looked at him as if he was conveying a message. Instantly, the guy understood and sighed

"For that… I apologize. I merely just released a certain amount of bloodlust. Don't worry, I will not do that again." He bowed down with a half-hearted apology which the Old man snorted at

"Cheeky brat, rebellious as always I see. But to think you would grow that fast, aren't you a bit too suspicious?" Enma just grinned mockingly at him

"Oh so? Do I really care? Oh, oh! I forgot~ You where the captain of this ship~ I am sooooo sorry!" he mocked once again and even grinned widely. What a brave person he was. Whitebeard gave a menacing glare that made him shut his trap

"Okay, I'll stop…" he rolled his eyes away and sighed in boredom "… what do you want?"

"We'll be docking on the next island…"

"Oh so? Why are you notifying me? You should tell that to the commanders…"

"We already had a meeting about this earlier… you were the last one to know about this…" a vein popped on Enma's forehead. So, the old man has already knows how to deal with him…

"Alright… I'll lend you my ears…" then he mentioned about the next island which he already expected. They talked about the restocking and getting some information. Enma just stood there quietly with no urge to speak

"… and you are needed to go with Marco, Thatch and Ace…" he sighed hearing those familiar names.

"Can't I just go alone?" he whined childishly

"No… you're going with them." He deadpanned at the guy. All Enma could do is sighed and turned his back

"Since that's the only thing you will tell me… I might as well take my leave…" he was about to leave but Whitebeard spoke something that caught him off-guarded in a moment

"What is it that you seek for?"

He stared at the man blankly then smiled. It was not a fake but neither does it look real

"Something… that everyone has from the very beginning…" with that, he left with the same smile he gave to Whitebeard.

_'In this world filled with wonders, only one mystery still remains to be untold. If everyone in this world has what you are seeking for… then… why would you search something that is so common..?'_

Even though the man wanted to ask this random question, he remained silent on his seat and watched his son walk out the door with a big hole evident on his feelings. He wanted to help it be patched up, but he was too old to understand youngsters in this kind of generation. All he could do now is just expect that his sons to help him look for what he was searching for. But for now, he has to bare seeing him act like a puppet left in the darkness…

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	6. A plan to Break

Marco slowly made his way to Enma's room. He had to make a discussion about the next island and ask for the person's advice since he seemed to be experienced at these kinds of things. He stood in front of the wooden door and thought of what he is supposed to say before he knocks. He somehow heard the teen talking inside the room and leaned to the door to listen whatever he was saying. Now he felt like he was some kind of eavesdropper

"What are you doing?" he jumped when Izou suddenly appeared at his back. He shushed him and went back to listening

"Oooohhh~ I get it~" then Izou joined him in his '_new_' habit

_"… so what if I were a son of a demon born from a cruel blood..? Am I not fit enough to be existing in this world..?"_ they both looked at each other

_"… if you people who was never tainted with evil blood tell an innocent monster he's evil… then doesn't that make you a demon too..?"_

_"…every single one of us are all the same! But yet you have taken that equality away from me…"_

"Oh, it's bad… I'll have to change this part again… Ugh… How can I ever finish this?" they heard a crumpling sound then a sigh.

"I guess I have to read more books, huh? I'll do that once I get into the island…" he once again sighed and seemed to plan going out hearing the footstep he was making. Hurriedly, Marco pulled Izou and ran somewhere to hide that confused the Okama

"What happened? Why did you run? Are you me?" Izou asked in confusion that made Marco sigh

"We can't have him know that we are suspicious of him, yoi. And I don't want him to see me doing stuff like that…"

"Doing stuff like what?" they jumped away from Enma who just found out their hideout

"Ohohoho, don't tell me you two do _stuff_ like those… It's that what they call _incest_..?" he gave a knowing smile

"_NO IT'S NOT! AND WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING_!" they both exclaimed at the chuckling teen

"Oh really? Well, that's what I read from books. _'People love to deny the fact that they love each other…'_… that's what it said…" he calmly walked away like he never saw anything making the two get a bit irritated… _a bit_…

"OI! You little brat! What's with that arrogant attitude of yours? Can't you tell by the people around you? We don't like you here!" Marco tried to stop Izou but the teen was a fast person to respond

"Oh? Really? I didn't really notice…" thinking that it was sarcasm, Izou was about to beat the shit out of the arrogant kid but then stopped when he saw the emptiness inside that false smile

"… since someone like me… Can't understand how to feel… I really apologize for that…" then he continued walking towards the kitchen to get some breakfast

* * *

Thatch stared at Enma while waiting for his reaction. Today, he cooked Hayashi Rice for everyone but mainly for the new comer to be pleased. He never get to see him be actually happy on what he was eating, so right now, he was trying new kinds of food to see what suits the person's taste

"… what..?" Enma looked at him questioningly. He was actually bothered by the look the cook is giving him right now and he doesn't have a single clue what he wants

"How was it?" he was surprised that the chef patiently stood there for 10 minutes just to ask how the food tasted. He gave a smile while placing the pen next to his notebook

"It was good as always… Thank you for the hard work…" Thatch frowned at the response.

It was not enough… He wasn't good enough yet. No… he doesn't want to be good at all. He wants to be the best. And Enma noticed this insecurity and frowned

"Did I say something wrong?" Thatch silently went to the kitchen with a slam on the door making the teen confused. Without an answer being given, he continued writing while eating in the same time ignoring the eyes of someone who was looking at him.

Ace just munched his food down while looking at the guy who kept writing seriously on the notebook. He does it every time when he eats or has a free time. Then suddenly, an evil plot formed in his mind.

_If it is really important to him, then what would happen if he burns it? Will he kill him? Ha! He wouldn't even try! Like back then when he was irritated and stopped himself because he knew who he was messing with…_

Right now, Ace has made a decision on how to throw this guy off board

* * *

"Oyaji, do you have any idea who that Enma is?" Haruta asked while playing with his miniature boat next to their captain. Whitebeard looked at his son and smiled

"Yes, he came from a kingdom called Labyrinth. He was still a brat when we visited in that place…" Haruta stopped and looked at his father

"Eh? So it means you already met him?!" the older nodded and looked at the ceiling while gathering some of his long forgotten memories

"We was still as arrogant. But his vision in life seemed to change drastically… Back then, he was all talk and prideful brat. But in the end, he made a good impression to us…"

"So why is he like that? Is his parents somehow abusive? Or he's an orphan?" his eyes gave a hint of worry and guilt from judging the person too early

"It's the opposite…" his son was confused. So this guy was already like that in the first place?

"He was the prince of that kingdom. He was able to live a luxurious life that we wouldn't even have. He had his family take care of him and people wouldn't even spare a thought to follow his commands…" now Haruta was really confused. If that guy almost had everything, then why would he even leave the life that everyone wants to have?

"Why would he leave such a peaceful life he has just for sailing?" Whitebeard chuckled at his son's question

"It's because he doesn't want to be the same as the one's before him…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh? He didn't tell you yet? That brat is a demon spawn…"

* * *

"Hmmm~? Why do I feel something bad will happen? I also sense hostility but from whom?" Enma grumble while continuing on writing on his note book. He has 5 kinds of this and this one was the one who holds his dream.

"Those idiots… Letting someone like me feel their plotting, how the hell would they manage to hurt me?" he stopped writing and sighed.

"I guess that's what humans do…" then he closed his book and went towards the bathroom across the kitchen leaving the book defenseless in the table.

_And that where he made a great mistake…_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**You guys thought I gave up on this fic noh? Well too bad, ****_IM NOT_****! Nyerherherherherherher~ Actually sorry for the late update! I hope I'll make it up to you guys in the future chapters!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	7. Numbness

**[Enma]**

I went out of the bathroom and returned back to the table I was before. But when I got there, the absence of my things was noticed. A prank? I wonder who did this…

"Hmmm…" I looked at the bottom of the table but none. So I approached one of the commanders and confronted one large man who looked at me questioningly

"Who is it… Who took my things…" I asked straight on making him hum and lok me at the eyes

"I don't know, I never saw anyone…" liar… liar… This human… he's lying…

"I see… so that's where it gone…" I turned my back and started walking but I stopped to say one more thing to the person

"Lying is different from trying to lie. Right now, you just did something stupid to someone who can smell the stench of living…" with that, I left and got outside the dining room to look for the ones who took my belongings. I saw smoke from a distance that made a part of me melt. I ran. Ran to wherever it was. With a hope forbidden to the likes of my kind. But then again… luck was never with me

Firefist was there smiling in his accomplishment while the Okama was saying something to the guy. I stared at the flames that was burning my only valuables. Both of them seemed to notice my arrival and smirked seeing my emotionless reaction.

"Oh? Is this yours? Sorry, we thought it was someone else's…" my eyes turned hazy, wanting my darkness to take control but yet I still have to endure

"Where did you get these books? I read the yellow one and it was like shit. I mean, who the hell would make these kinds of book? Isn't it a bit too dark and corny? You know—"

_It would've been better if…_

_I remained as emotionless as before…_

_Because right now… my heart could barely be heard…_

_It's so cold… when did it get this cold?_

_Ahhh… I forgot… I've always been so cold so I never really noticed…_

"Oi, there you are… Where have you—"

"Why would you people… say evil to the ones who does nothing… but yet act so innocent..?" those words came out of my mouth while whispers started to flood inside my mind

"I thought… this world has unique kinds of inhabitants… but in the end, I was fooled by the book…" I looked at the Pheonix with cold eyes streaming in my eyes

"Mr. Phoenix, you know how to tell people's feelings, right?" he was startled at my question but then nodded slowly

"Then tell me… If I were to be a normal being, what would I be feelings now?" my head was spinning. Why would I ask someone else for my own? I don't know, but I was quite sure that he would give me an answer

"You would be mad and sad… If I have to judge how you look like right now…" I looked back at the already burnt out books and sighed

"I see… So I would've been angry just now… I understand… Thank you for the answer…" I turned my back and started to walk away

"Hey wait! Isn't this your things? Then why aren't you mad?! Aren't you supposed to be a prideful bastard who loves bad mouthing at people and to irritate them?!" Ace raged out making me look at him with my usual smile

"Firefist… Mr. Phoenix has already notified you, didn't he..? I am supposed to be mad. I heard when people get mad, they don't want to talk to the ones who done them wrong and has to be not meeting them for awhile. Isn't that right?" I stated out the obvious that made them aback. Izou looked at me for awhile and has seemed to figure out something

"Oi… are you made of steel? Why can't you take revenge on us like what we are doing to you?"

"Revenge? You were doing this for the sake of revenge? I don't really understand why you two would do that… Anyway, I have to get back to my room. I'll be doing my re-writing… After all, you all burnt my notes down to ashes…" I smiled and made my way to my room without making a single glance at my back.

It took a minute until I reached my room. In the moment I got inside and locked the door behind me. The whispering voices started to get louder from the silence making my head hurt

"Argh… Can't you guys shut up..? I can't concentrate…" I placed my hand on my temple to feel the annoying bulges on it. I groaned and summoned my flames on my hand to ease it

_'They should know their places—'_

_'—__**Kill! Kill! KILL**__—'_

_'—I didn't do anything wrong… It's just—'_

_'—I hate the stench of living—'_

_'—Hungry… I'm so Hungry… I need to feed or else I—!'_

_'—those ungrateful ingrates—'_

_'—aren't you going to take them down—?'_

"You guys… are annoying as hell…" I whispered and felt my flames die down. Slowly, my eyes felt tired and fuzzy so I leaned at the door and slumped at the floor

"A burnt book… is not as valuable… as that of a human life…" those were the last words I spoke after that day…

* * *

**[Normal]**

"What did you idiots do this time, yoi?!" Marco scolded his brothers who were looking away from him with pissed off faces

"What?! He didn't even get angry! Leave us be, chicken head!" a vein popped on Marco's head while he tries to understand the childishness of his little brother

"Ugh… Ace is right Marco. The bastard should learn his place in the ship… And besides, why should we stop if he isn't begging us to? Besides, he looked really fake at crying. He's such a dramatic bastard…" Marco sighed and rubbed his temple. How can he explain this to his ignorant brothers? Can't they even take a hint about the new guy? These idiots…

"Can't you understand by looking at him, yoi? It's quite obvious… The poor kid doesn't really know what emotions are… Well, not practically all… He knows how to smile, to mock and to understand the atmosphere… But he can't execute some feelings he doesn't understand. So you guys just get out of his way…" the two looked at him with disbelief. They couldn't just believe their brother, right?

"Stop covering him up, Marco! He needs to get disciplined in some way!" Izou exclaimed even though he felt a bit bad for what he did

"Yeah! And besides, we didn't really burn his things! It was just some of your books that you didn't use anymore!" everyone went silent

After that conversation of theirs, two commanders was seen tied up at the crow's nest with a bump on their heads. No one dared to help them out, for they received a warning of the death god by looking at Marco's eyes

* * *

**_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_**

"Ugh… Who is it?" Enma groaned as he hears the knock on his door. I opened his eyes and yawned at the tiredness. He stood up, opened the door that revealed a Phoenix man who was holding his sack of belongings

"I found your things…" he threw the bag towards the confused teen and patted his head

"I'm sorry about them, yoi… They can be a jerk sometimes but that's what makes family stronger…" he stopped ruffling when he felt something hard poking at his wrist

"Hey, what was—" his eyes widened when Enma's bangs was lifted

"What?" he asked in confusion while the other just froze there

"You're head! It's—!"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	8. Upcoming Tragedy

**[Normal]**

"What's up with those two?" Ace grinded his teeth watching Marco who was guarding Enma. Enma right now, who wore a yellow loose bandana, was writing calmly like nothing ever happened. He was ignoring the fact that the two commanders did something bizarre to him and the 1st Division Commander sticking on him like a magnet.

"Leave them be, we did something horrible but it might've made our chicken get closer to the guy…" Izou said while watching them in a thinking position. Both of them looked at the two who seemed to be getting along well. Until Thatch came into the scene and placed a plate and a soup in front of Enma

"Eat…" he commanded at the teen who gladly took a spoonful of soup and gave it a taste

"This is good as always. Good job…" Thatch's eyes darkened and stormed away from the two leaving a confused Phoenix and a busy teen

"What's up with Thatch?" accidentally, Marco and Ace asked the same question

"Who knows? Maybe he wants me to say something more appropriate about the food he just gave…" Enma said with his eyes glued on his notebook and started eating the food

"Maybe he said something bad about Thatch's cooking. Knowing him, he gets serious when it comes to food and his cooking…" Izou stated making Ace frown

"So that guy is bad mouthing at Thatch too? What a bastard!" Ace wolfed down on his food while thinking bad things about the guy.

Why the hell does he smile that much? And why does he suck up to Marco? It's quite obvious… He was using the Commander to ward off all people who doesn't like him. And Marco was too blind to notice this…

"Mr. Phoenix… Aren't you a bit too much protective?" Enma chuckled as he gave the Phoenix his devious look

"Don't misunderstand, yoi… You are just too dangerous to roam around the ship. I can't afford you rampaging with those abilities of yours…" he chuckled at the commanders worry

"What do you take me for? I lived these past 4 years worst that what is happening here. I know how to control myself…" he placed the spoon beside his plate and started writing again. Marco made a small peek out of curiosity

"What are you writing?" Enma just smiled without making a move to look at the person

"Adventures on how a demon pursues his delusions and travels the sea…" Marco felt his lips smiling hearing the teen

"Oh? Can I read it once you are finished?" Enma looked up at Marco and gave him a small smile

"Of course, I'm planning to publish this anyway…" he went back at writing with a smile on his face. Right now, Marco has just discovered another side of the new comer

"Hmmm…" Marco leaned closer to see what the guy was writing but then was stopped with a very disturbing smile on the guy's face

"What are you doing, Mr. Phoenix? Don't you know it's bad if you read it right now..?" Marco backed off with his arms raised as a sign of forfeit

"Fine, yoi… Just let me read it when you are done…" he gave a smile and returned back to writing

"No worries… I'm not that selfish." Marco nodded and took his drink and drank it

"That bastard… Look Izou! He's all being close to Marco! It's irritating!" Ace managed to say that with food stuffed on his mouth

"Now now, aren't you overreacting? Seeing that, it doesn't seem that he was the one being too sticky. They just look like close friends…" Izou started while looking at Ace's grumpy face. It's true, Ace is really overreacting. He never saw Ace this mad to a person before, not unless he/she is bad mouthing the whole crew. But seeing this case, he's suspecting that it isn't hate that he sees on Ace. It's more like… _jealousy..?_

The Okama smirked at his new discovery. He has an excellent idea inside his mind right now. He'll take advantage on Ace's feelings for the guy right now. It might backfire, but getting a little revenge won't hurt right?

"Nee~ Ace~ I have a PERFECT idea on how to get revenge on the newbie~" he said it in a singing manner that caught Ace's attention

"What is it?" he smiled mischievously at his little brother

"This plan won't only let him go away… It would also make him regret everything… Are you in?" Ace made a thought but then nodded in agreement

"Sure! Anything to make that guy pay!"

* * *

**[Enma]**

I felt a chill on my back but never minded it anyway. _SOMEONE_, someone is releasing some kind of aura making me feel their bad intention. But I could care less. Having someone thinking shit about me is pleasurable and gives thrill to my story.

"Hey Enma… Can I ask one more question, yoi?" I gave my attention to the Phoenix and rised my brow in questioning

"The story you are making… Can I ask the Genre?" I looked at my writing and then smirked widely

"If you ask… then I shall tell you…" the Phoenix looked puzzled making me chuckle at his confusion

"This story… has already been decided as '_Tragedy_' from the time I started…"

* * *

**[Normal]**

"IMPOSSIBLE! You know the best I can't do that!" Ace exclaimed at his brother making him sigh at the sudden outburst

"No… You CAN pull it off somehow. Come on, your big brother knows you can do it. Everything is possible if you are brave enough…" Izou encouraged Ace who still doubts the plan greatly

"I can't do that! You know the best I'm bad at those kinds of things! I still could remember you helping me but failed anyway! And besides! I'm a gu—"

"Get some balls and stick with the plan! You can do it! I know you can!" Ace hesitated for a while. It's true that he's bad at these things. Even Izou gave up on helping him! But right now, it isn't really that serious so why would he doubt it? Besides, it's just a game. Nothing will be lost if he tries right?

Finally, he sighed and agreed

"Finally! Don't worry lil' bro! I'll do my best to help you…" Izou patted his back with an amused evil expression

"Alright… I'm just going to try make him fall in love with me and break his heart right? But I'll tell you in advance… I MIGHT fail, ok?" Izou nodded

"Of course I know that. But it's not bad to give a try you know…"

"If something goes bad, I'm blaming you for everything…"

"I'm fine with that…"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Something bad will happen… REALLY bad… Izou is in evil mode guys! Run for your lives! *****_screams and flees from the area_*******

**And also, I have been discovered! I don't know why but they discovered! I won't tell what but seriously, people these days are easy on catching up. And it kinda makes me feel I'm being watched at the back *****_shivers_*******

**Anyway! Yay to the new chapter~ It quite took me a bit long but I hope you guys liked it~ Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	9. The Mysterious Comrade

**[Normal]**

The skies looked dark with the mist that would give creeps to people. Right now, the Whitebeard Pirates are about to land their destination_— Horror Island_

"Marco? I think I see my last destination…" Haruta said while hiding at the Phoenix's back. But no one could blame her, since just looking at the island makes you want to puke. But they really need to restock and had no choice but to enter the terrifying island

"Hmmm~! At last, I can greet a friend of mine personally…" they all recognized the voice and looked at Enma who was smiling unusually

"A friend? You know someone here, yoi?" Marco asked him who only giggled that made everyone wonder. It was unusual actually. Since his smile and he was not the type to do such things.

"Yes, I actually get a lot of information from this island because of him. But it is none of your concern. I should take my leave already…" Enma opened his black umbrella that suddenly summoned wings and carried him away from the ship

"_Vale_ everyone~! Hope you won't cause too much trouble…" he laughed while being carried away to the island

"Oi! Damned brat! We're supposed to go together…" since he was already too far to return, Marco sighed and massaged his temple

"How troublesome…"

"What was that just now? It was bird wings, right? A bird that ate a devil fruit?" Haruta ask in confusion from seeing how the guy escaped with the winged umbrella

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Anyway, let's hurry up and dock the ship. We have to find the brat before Oyaji gets mad…"

* * *

**_[With Enma…]_**

"Excuses, may I know where the Sinner's Herbal Shop?" Enma asked a random lady passing by. She looked at him from head to toe and gave him a smile of approval

"My, my… May I ask why you are looking for the Great Ice Master?" he just replied her with his usual smile but with deviousness in it

"Well, I have a very interesting research material for him, you see… Knowing him, he would be _VERY_ interested on looking up to it…" the lady was sweating cold from the aura he released. Not wanting too much problem on dealing with him, she pointed at the end of the road

"W-walk in this street and you will find a dead end. Once you do, turn left and you will find who you seek…" then she hurriedly went away from him

"Thank you~!" then he went towards where the lady instructed him to

* * *

**_[With the crew…]_**

"It looks like there isn't any presence of marines in here. Should I also say that I don't see any pirate ship docked in here?" Juzo said with a bit worry in his voice

"Now that you said it, it gives me bad vibes…" Izou commented while rubbing his shoulders to get warmth. Even though Marco wanted to agree, they have to restock their supplies so that they won't worry if there's an emergency going to happen in the middle of the sea

"I know, yoi. But we really need to refill our supplies. It's better to do it here or get some trouble afterwards…" They nodded in agreement

"Sooooo… Should we check at the town first? At least send someone out first…" Ace looked at Haruta with a taunting smirk

"Ooohhh! Are you scared, Haruta? Afraid that you might piss from fright?"

"No I'm not!" then the two started arguing at each other making Marco sigh

"I guess it can't be helped. Alright, I'll dispatch some group to investigate. Ace, Thatch… You are coming with me. Vista, Izou and Haruta will be going too…"

"Eehhh?! Why am I going too?" Haruta whined

"Because you suggested it. Anyway, we better go before it gets dark. Ace, Th— Thatch? Where's he?" Marco looked all over but still didn't find the cook. He looked at Ace who had a narcolepsy attack and had a vein pop on his head

"You bastards…"

* * *

**_[With Thatch…]_**

_Hmmm… Their products look fresh, but they seemed to be a little rotten inside. Are these people scammers? Good thing I checked first before buying…_

Thatch thought and he put down the fruit and gone to take another look on another stall

"You seem to have a good eye on things, young man…" an all grey colored guy said while standing beside the stall. Thatch looked at him with confusion but then decided to ignore

"Ohohoho~ As I thought… I wasn't wrong at all…" _just ignore him_… He said to himself as he checks on the other stall's fruit

"You are corrupted by **_PRIDE_**…" his voice sounded to very ominous that made Thatch look at his way. But in the moment he turned his back, they grey person has already disappeared.

_Maybe he was just my imagination…_

Then he continued to search for a good quality food

* * *

**_[With Enma…]_**

"You are late, Haiiro…" He greeted the grey person who just entered the worn out tent shop

"Oh? So it was your comrades out there…" the grey guy chuckled and made his way towards the counter and faced Enma

"It was quite unexpected… I thought we would never be able to meet. But here you are, looking all healthy and fake. Are you still up to your Hypocritism?" Enma sent a glare making the grey herbalist laugh out loud

"That's rude, Haiiro. You can't just tell that to me when you know what my position in this world is…" then again, Haiiro laughed loudly. Once he stopped, he pulled a trigger and pointed it at Enma in an unseen speed and looked at him viciously

"Ah~ What should I do… Our destiny is to destroy each other… But yet you dared to face me personally without any worries. Isn't it a bit insulting?" Enma made a sinister smile

"Oh? Do you view it in that way? I never said anything about that. Or is it just that you look down on yourself?" blazing blue eyes looked at the withered grey one. There was a moment of silence but then they broke into a childish laughter

"Fwahahahahaha! It really is you! Enma!" he dropped the weapon and patted the shoulder of the of his friend

"Kukuku~ I see your skills aren't all talk as written. I'm glad we are to meet for the first time, Haiiro. Or should I say, The Sovereign Angel…" the grey person chuckled and gone to his cabinet full of herbs

"I see you and your comrades made it here on Horror Island. Oh yeah, interesting pet you have there. I wonder how you managed to get an umbrella eat a bird fruit, a crow to be exact…"

"Kuku~ So talkative… I do like to chat for my journal entries but you and I know the reason why I came here…" in a moment, both of them looked serious but then turned into a smile

"Hmmm~ Nee, Enma…" he said while turning towards Enma

"Really… What is our purpose in this world?"

"…" Enma just looked at the ceiling and then his smile got wider

"What else? Didn't everything exist just to crumble and die?" the herbalist laughed and then took out the silvery scalpel out of the shelf

"I had a costumer back then, boasting about living the sea full of colours and enjoying life… May I confirm that from your adventure?"

"I must say…" he trailed off and then grinned widely

"… The world that is said to be filled with hope is actually mixed with terror…" Haiiro chuckled and then took a box out with sounds of metal hitting each other from inside

"I knew you would say that… After all, you are evil…"

"You have my approval…"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	10. When everything gets messed up

**[Normal]**

**_[With Marco and Ace…]_**

"No…"

"Even just a little bit? Just a little snack?" Ace pleaded to his brother with his puppy look eyes

"No Ace, no… This is one reason why I didn't hand you your money was because you are going to waste it for your bottomless pit. So no, not until we go back to report the island's situation…" Aces grumbled together with his stomach making the Phoenix sigh and try to relieve his stress by massaging his head

"Fine. Just a snack. Nothing more. Only 2 minutes…" Marco permitted making Ace run over to the nearest food store with his drool hanging beside his mouth. He sighed, knowing his little brother, the store would get sold out in just 5 minutes. Which is really bad…

"Ahhh Kami… Why are my brothers so troublesome to handle? Do you really wish to make me really stressful?" he mumbled under his breath and looked at the dark sky

"Your stress won't be relieved if you just look into the sky… Why not coming into the bath and relax? It will surely relieve you…" a woman wearing a black and white lace dress with cleavage revealing offered Marco with her eyes glinting in mischief. Marco noticed this and looked away

"I'm not interested. Please leave me alone while I take care of my brother…" Marco left the woman standing there with a smile on her face. Once she was sure that the Phoenix disappeared, her smile became more wider making her look like a total psychopath

"Patience, patience… Everything will always go smoothly for the sake of a better future. Just like what master said, yeah… Just like what master said…" she slowly walked groggily away like a drunk person while muttering the words '_Yes'_ or '_Patience'_

* * *

**_[With Thatch…]_**

"Kyaaa~! Cook~san please serve more~!" a lady squealed as she holds the chef's arm. Thatch scratched his head in embarrassment and nodded

"Of course~ Just for you ladies…" the whole group squealed while Thatch returns back to the kitchen being lent to him for practice cooking

A minute ago, Thatch was just looking for good quality food for the crew to eat for them to stay healthy. But then he stumbled with a group of girls with maid outfits who seemed to look for someone who knows how to cook. Luckily for them, he was there so he decided to help. They seemed to like his cooking but still, one thing is being bore in his mind

_If he eats this food, would he say it was the best?_

No, don't misunderstand him. Cooking was EVERYTHING to him. Because of his cooking, everyone would smile and praise him. But Enma was the first one to say those things to him. It gave him a big impact. Because of him, he desires to make the best and even does his best to make the best dishes he knew from different places.

_But still… it wasn't enough…_

His cooking doesn't seem to be delightful to him. Why was it? He heard that he was some kind of noble. Maybe their food there tastes better than his? Then all he has to do is cook better food right?

_…It's because he wanted to be the best… right?_

No, he IS the best. But that guy keeps on denying it so that the cook would feel down.

_'It doesn't matter… All he has to do is to cook food better than he can do. Until the brat finally realizes his utmost cooking is the best…'_

Being busy thinking and preparing the food, Thatch never realized the girls at his back with those psychopathic smiles on their faces. On held up a small knife and stabbed the cook making him snap from his thoughts. The others cuffed and sacked him then beaten his defenseless body to unconsciousness….

* * *

**_[With Enma and Haiiro…]_**

Haiiro opened the box revealing some needles that vary from sizes and a grey thread. There are also some pointy objects unidentified for what it is used for. But Enma didn't show any care. He needed this before everything gets worst

"Now, now… You know what to do…" Haiiro's face shown with mischievousness and interest.

"Alright. Then tell me about the letter you sent half a year ago… About this Island's history… You weren't able to finish it, right?" Enma slowly stripped his long black coat together with his sleeveless shirt to reveal his slim pale body. The herbalist smirked at the figure in front of him. He couldn't explain how beautiful the sight is. It was magnificent, even the most expensive paint can't compare. But right now, he has to fight the urge on eating the little incubus in front of him

"Alright, turn around now. I'll be taking all of those things away…" he turned around revealing some swirly patterns in his body like a tattoo. They were like the ones on the devil fruits, but it seemed to unfazed the herbalist

"Oh, these are worst that what you have drawn. Did something happen throughout these years, Enma?" Enma sighed and tried to look at his own back.

"I have my reasons but it is none of your business. Hurry up and patch these things and give me some interesting details for the sake of my story…" he chuckled and took a scalpel and took a pointy object from the box. Enma leaned his arms towards the counter and left his back exposed to the smirking Herbalist

"Now then… Where shall I start…?"

* * *

**_[With Vista, Izou and Haruta…]_**

"W-well… At least it isn't that scary as I thought…" Haruta said while hiding behind Vista's cape. It wasn't really that horrifying like ghosts or anything. It just looked… normal. It's just the sky was into a very deep sleep and some plants look a bit creepy and withered. But other than that, nothing seemed to be scary

"Isn't this a bit too suspicious? The Island is called Horror Island. And yet… they don't show anything terrifying at all…" Izou examined the whole place. There was lass people here… More likely, Weird people. Some women would wear fancy dress or maid outfits while the men look pretty presentable.

_It's like… they were inside a noble country…_

"Word. Describe. Terrify…" The three of them looked at the person behind who wore an all Violet clothes including his hair

"Option 1: v. fill with terror; frighten greatly…Option 2: To drive or force by arousing fear…" he said as if they don't understand completely

"This island shows different kinds of things to terrify their visitors. If you are too ignorant on the real meaning of fear, then you are least to be safe from this Island's Master…" then he slowly walked towards the dead end of the street

"H-hey! Who the— Damn, I'll follow him! Haruta, stay with Vista and get back to the ship to report. I'll get some beans spilled from this guy…" Izou ran after the guy while Haruta was reaching his arm out at Izou

"N-no… Uwwaaa. He's leaving us! Now I feel like my back is being watched…" he shivered and looked at his back to confirm that there WAS someone watching

"V-vista?" the man looked at him questioningly

"Would people normally lick their lips and stare at you with scary eyes?" Haruta asked while still looking at his back

"Hmmm? Not really. Unless you are talking about cannibals who never ate for 3 months and a monster starving…" He shakily pointed at the direction of women hiding behind the wall

"Can those people count as cannibals too?"

* * *

**_[With Izou…] and others..._**

"O-oi! Wait a minute! You! Violet guy!" he he stopped and looked at Okama who was panting from all the walking

"May I assist you in something?" he asked politely with no visible emotion given

"Can I ask what you were talking about? Are somehow a resident here? Can you please tell me some useful information?" Izou pleaded making the guy rummage his backpack and took a small notebook and written something

"Uuhhh… What are you doing..?"

"Writing…" _no shit…_ Izou thought

"I was talking about the Island's way of greeting visitors. No I am not a resident. I already told you some information…" he answered the questions one by one then stopped writing. He returned the notebook and started walking away.

If only Izou doesn't want anything from the guy, he would've kick the shit out of him awhile ago. But it seems that he knew something about this place which was really tempting Izou to know. And this guy here doesn't seem to be interested on saying a thing

"If you are done with questions, I will take my leave." He started walking again making Izou follow him once more

"C'mon! Give me some information! Even just a little! So that I won't be able to leave empty handed…" he ignored the Okama on his back. Once they both reached the dead end, he turned to the left and jumped in a small dirty alley making Izou curse under his breath. He made sure that his kimono was away from any forms of harm and followed the guy begrudgingly

"Haiiro~san, I brought you the books you asked for…" he entered the small tent and was followed by Izou who gasped from the amount of blood in the floor

"Ohhh! Thank you, thank you! As expected from Impossible! You are quite handy…" Izou froze there while looking at the blood splattered ground. He trailed his eyes to where the source came from and saw a blonde haired half-naked guy lying limp in the bloody floor. He recognized him easily but his mouth was out of words to speak anything

"This is… Enma~sama? Enma~sama! It's nice to see you for the first time! Did Haiiro~san get too rough on you?" he gave a very obvious fake smile and dropped his bag near the counter

"Ahhhh, about that. Don't get near him Impossible… You might suddenly get—"

"Can't you two honor a sleeping person?" the supposed to be dead guy rose from his position and glared at the violet person.

"Ahhhh, fix that smile of yours. It's obvious that it's not real…" Enma stretched his arms and yawned. He scratched his head but then felt something annoying. And that annoying thing seemed to grow another two more

"HEY! Haiiro! Can't you cut these things in my head?! They are obviously ruining my bangs…" Haiiro sighed and gave him a sad look

"Can't you keep it? It really looks cute on you…"

"Are you mad? Why would horns make people look cute?!"

"Because it would make you look horny…" Enma face-palmed at the grey guy

"Please use more appropriate words… If I were another person, I would misunderstand…" he stood up and noticed the too-shocked to move Okama on the entrance

"Oh? Isn't that Izou? What are you doing here?" Izou didn't say a thing and just stood there. Enma was about to call his name out again but he fainted on the ground and went towards his own dream world where there was no blood nor horns to be seen

"Is he your acquaintance? He followed me all the way here. He looked interesting so I didn't take care of him. Are you going to help him up?" Impossible asked him but was then replied with a shake of his head

"I can't. My body right now is really vulnerable because someone messed up removing some annoying things…" Enma glared at the laughing grey person

"Oh c'mon, don't be stingy. Your body was just too captivating that my inner beast got ahold of me. Forgive me?" Enma sighed at his friend's childish attitude. He seriously was informed about this but still he can't get used to this kind of stupidity

"Enma~sama. You brought some comrades with you?" he diverted his attention to Impossible

"Do you somehow have a cook as a comrade..?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw one being fooled and beaten up. He was taken to the mansion. So he is really your comrade?" Enma again sighed.

"Why do these idiots get mixed up with these kinds of stupidity? I told them not to make any trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have joined them after all…" Haiiro laughed at him

"Fwahahahahaha! That's troublesome! Knowing those ladies, they are quite strong and hard to defeat. Want us to lend some help?" he nodded and then took his clothes to wear

"Please do… In my state right now, I can't use my flames and my body will receive a large amount of damage. I don't want that to happen…" he caressed his hair and easily got annoyed at the horns growing

"Anyway, let me borrow a hat. I'm going to a near-by library for books." He went out leaving the two guys inside the tent shop

"Ahhhh, Enma is so cute~"

"Haiiro~san… What should I do with this person?" Impossible asked while holding Izou on his shoulders like a how a kid holds his stuffed toy. Haiiro sweat dropped and pointed at the empty sofa

"Put him there and inform him when he wakes up. I'll go try to see how I can help Enma's friends~" he also went out leaving the Violet person bringing the Okama to the sofa and laid him properly

"I wonder if Enma~sama would teach me some skills on smiling…" he stated out and rummaged at his neglected bag

"But I guess I'll have to wait for his approval…" he nodded to himself and started writing on the notebook he just got. Today was an interesting day for him, he got to meet Enma and get to know interesting people. Maybe he should stick with them for awhile… Since it would help him learn how to make expressions…

"Then I should do my best… Good luck Impossible!"

_**/TO BE CONTINUED/**_

* * *

**Waaahhh! Another person appeared! And yeah, I named him impossible. I have my reasons… also, to prevent confusion; Enma here was called Incubus by Haiiro. No, Enma is NOT an incubus. He was called like that because Haiiro was tempted to ra— ****_ahem, ahem_****— lets just say Enma was too sexy for him**

**Anyway thanks for the reviewers! Even though I could reply the previews ones, I still love you all! And to the one who wants me to continue making OC's for boys love genre, its actually my aim in FFN. I want to share the goodness of male OC paired to a male OP character in here so please continue to look forward on future MxM OC fics!**

**So I'll have to leave these notes at this. Thank you for reading! R&amp;R if you have time! Love you!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	11. Helping Hands

**[Enma]**

As I walk into the road ignoring the sinful looks of the people around me, I searched for the Library Shop Haiiro mentioned to me. So it was true, no one will get off this island sane. Well, I would be a bit troublesome now since I am a bit defenseless…

"Crow, are you capable of combat right now? Or we should just do what we always do?" I said with a low voice as if I was whispering. My Umbrella reacted with a slight shift on the handle making me sigh

"Alright… We'll do it like always…" I opened my umbrella and shielded myself from the sun while casually walking like I never noticed the gazes of those fools

"Human are fools to let people know their intentions. But they are more foolish to think that the person doesn't know a single thing." I slightly tilted the handle to make it look like the umbrella was swaying

"… but foolishness is quite unique, right..?" Crow made a Cawing sound making me frown and sigh once more

"Stupidity? What are you talking about Crow? The fact that humans are foolish is quite interesting and entertaining…" then, I stopped in front of a small antique-like shop with the sign board saying: _Adventurer's Library_

"Ahhh, so this is what Haiiro is talking about. I heard it has different branches all over the New  
World and also the Grand Line. I bet the company of this is freakin' rich…" I smiled slightly and looked at the Umbrella

"Did I use that word correctly?" Crow sweat dropped. I closed the Umbrella and entered the shop to see heaven of books

"Oh, look at this beauty~ Why won't human enjoy their leisure time on reading other than procrastinating and pirating?" Crow rustled making me shush him

"Oh? A costumer? Quite rare to see one without trying to run… May I know what you are looking for?" I smiled at the owner and slowly walked inside

"I see you are not like those people. May I know why?" he seemed surprised but then smiled brightly back at me

"You noticed them? Well, if you ask why, The Ice Master gave me weird soap that would ward away those weird people and seemed to be effective…" he took out the soap from his counter and shown it in front of my face. I made a puking look when I noticed the disgusting smell it had

"It reeks of herbs… why do you use such thing?" he looked at me questioningly but disregarded it anyway

"Well, it is used to ward away those people. Anyway, what book are you looking for? I've got a bunch! All 25% off!" he jumped off the counter and led me towards the book shelves

"Really? Then can you show me the mapping section? I am also interested on reading some history…" he happily led me towards a table and motioned me to sit

"I'll be getting you the best ones. You like recommendations, right? I've been reading all books in here since I started. I'll recommend you the best, if you want, that is…" I gave him a pleased smile and sat on the chair being provided to me

"Why thank you. I would love to read those book you will recommend… That would be interesting to do once in a while…" he nodded happily then made his was out of my face.

_Recommendation, huh? This was the first one… I guess it won't be that bad…_

* * *

**[Izou]**

_Ugh… My head hurts… What the hell happened?_

"I see you have awaken… Enma~sama and Haiiro~san has already left. I am told to inform you about your comrades who were in trouble. Are you stable enough to understand?" I looked at the violet guy who was busy arranging a pile of books on the counter

"Eh? What… what happened?" he glanced at my way

"You fainted went Enma~sama awoken. Is there something wrong?" remembering the scene earlier, I held the puke surging through my throat

"N-nothing. Anyway, what were you talking about? Who is in trouble?" he made a quick sketch and showed it to me. I recognized the person easily and looked at him in confusion

"What about him?"

"He was being fooled by the Mansion's maids and was kidnapped. Don't worry, Haiiro~san is already making preparations on helping you. But I doubt that he will save him…" I frowned at him

"What do you mean? Didn't he just say he'll help?" he paused for a moment and took his little notebook like what he done before. He wrote something but then immediately looked at me

"Help v. (1) _make it easier for (someone) to do something by offering one's services or resources_ (2) _serve someone with_… n. (1) _he action of helping someone to do something; assistance…_" I was a bit confused of what he was saying. Does he think that I don't know what the meaning of that word is? Should I hit him or just murder him?

"He will help… but will only do some minor assistance. He was doing it because Enma~sama made a favor and cannot initiate any kind of combat." So he is teling me that he is only going to do the little things? Then what?

"Tsk..! I'll report this to Oyaji…" I stood up but stumbled. Good thing he caught me or I'll have trouble on my clothes (_although he already fell lolz_)

"Enma~sama ask us for aid. So I'll be helping you in some fields… But I cannot do much since I feel too lazy…" he made a very weird robotic laugh making me sweat drop

"Was it not funny..?" he stopped and returned to his serene poker face

"Uhhhh… Nvm! Just carry me to the ship if you really wanted me to help…" he made no second thought and suddenly carried me in bridal style that really surprised me

"What—"

"If it's that, then I can help. Give me the coordinates then we can get there in a minute…" I raised my brow and gave him a challenging look

"Oh really? I don't think you can do that…" he looked at me with the same blank look and then went outside

"You are not well informed… I see… That's why Enma~sama joined your voyage…" he slowly shifted me to his other arm and raised the free arm sideway

"But it doesn't matter… Since the knowledge you will attain from us will soon be nothing but history…" he crouched down like he was going to run

"You can start counting the time…" my instincts told me to hold tightly and I did so

"Oka—_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_!" I didn't know what happened to me or what, but I knew that I was wrong to underestimate this guy.

* * *

**[Marco]**

I stood next to Ace sweating cold. The look of the people was disturbing, REALLY disturbing. But the numb-headed idiot beside him kept eating that also gave him problems

"Ace, you better hurry up or I'll kick you out forcefully…" he just ignored me and kept eating_. Oh god, why do I have to take all responsibilities of these idiots?_

"Uwwwaaa~!" I jumped away from the person who suddenly fell from the broken down ceiling. I coughed from the dust and glared at the person

"Ahhh damn~! I guess I'll have to walk…" he dusted himself and then stood. He noticed and looked at me

"Oh! You are Enma's _comradas_! Good, good! Nice to see you unhurt and conscious…" he nodded to himself and started rummaging something on his sack

"Hmmm~! Let's see… Here!" he threw out a mushroom with red colored spots on it. I looked at him questioningly but he just laughed

"No worries there Oldie! Trust me, you'll thank me later… Fwahahahahaha!" then he ran laughing like a crazy bastard. I looked at the mushroom and tried to decide if I will keep it or not

_Oh! You are Enma's comradas!_

"Maybe I'll make use of this later…" I hid the mushroom and hit Ace on the head making him choke on his food

"What the— Marco! Why did you do that for?!" I motioned at my wrist saying '_the time?_' making him pout

"Okay…"

* * *

**[Enma]**

"Thank you very much!" I smiled one last time to the Library Shop owner then went out with a sack of books being carried to my back. I opened the Umbrella and walked in the middle of the streets full of people looking at me

"Ah~ This is refreshing. Should I return back to the ship? Or should I go after Haiiro and retrieve the idiot?" I gave a thought while trying to change my pace as people started to tail on me slowly

"Crow, we will do what we always do…" then it my umbrella cawed making me smirk

"Okay… RUN!" I ran hastily making the people behind me run after me

"Idiots, you can't catch someone who is experienced running away for the whole 5 years! Let's test how those false abilities of yours endure my maze…" I grinned and went towards a more narrow way

_No one can catch me with my playful escape!_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	12. What Value

**[Enma]**

I took a small detour to make confusion on the people tailing behind me. But if it did, then blame their own lack of intelligence, only pathetic idiots would fall for it…

"Crow, how many are left?" he made a sound making me sigh

"So, there are 10 left out of 15? Then these people are hardly stupid then. More likely they are not stupid in that kind of mentality being given…" my umbrella seemed to sweat drop and just silently watched my pursuers on my back

"Ah, a dead end…" I notified as I see a wall blacking everything with no path being given. But still I grinned and sped up

"Crow, initiate force removal…" he made loud cawing sounds as a warning and spread his wings to make it larger. I slowly slipped my hand away from the handle of the umbrella making it fly above me. I accelerated a bit faster making me feel like I was the wind. Once my calculations has been meet, I started to run next to the wall and finally, I was WALKING on the wall

"Che, why was I using this escape plan anyway? They're not that strong and won't even be at awe seeing me like this… Maybe I should just fly away with crow…" I whispered and swiftly turn my back while running backwards without any worry

"Hmmm… Since I picked up some speed, I lost about… five of them. Ten left, huh? What should I do…" I suddenly stopped from running and jumped off the wall. I dusted myself and looked at the women surrounding me with their mischievous smiles. I sighed and lifted my arms upward

"Fine, if you all are able to capture me, then you can do whatever you want." They slowly approached me with their hands reaching to grab me but it was their biggest mistake. Before they could even land a finger, Crow transformed into his full zoan form and took me away from them

* * *

**[Izou]**

**_*BLERGHASDSDASDF*_**

I coughed and slowly let my breakfast flow away from my sight

"That was unexpected, I was late for 3 seconds. This is unacceptable, I must enhance my speed further… I guess you have a really good deduction of power, Izou… san…" I glared at him who was behind me with that annoying face intact. Okay, he's now in my hate list, right next to a certain person

"Like hell… I don't even… Ugh! Never mind!" then I stood up from the railing wobbly and walked towards Oyaji who was laughing at us all the time

"Stop you guys! Stop it~!" they just laughed louder making me feel the heat rise on my face and glare at the person who was the suspect for all of this

"Is there something wrong?" darn it, he couldn't even read the atmosphere!

"Oh there's NOTHING wrong. Yeah, NOTHING AT ALL. Them laughing is REALLY NOTHING! So PLEASE! Just. Leave. Me. Be…"

"Ok" I face palmed at his reaction to my sarcasm. Everyone roared in laughter to both of us but right now, I just gave up on making arguments to him and clear my throat

"Oyaji! I have a report, so stop LAUGHING damn it!" he coughed and looked at me trying to convince himself to be serious

"What is it my son?" I sighed and pointed at the violet guy who gave a questioning gesture

"You! Explain!" he slowly walked towards us and stopped beside me

"But I was not asked to inform other people…" I flicked my fingers to his check making the part red. He took out his notebook like always and wrote something. Since I already knew he does that before he answers, I left him be for a minute until he stopped and looked at Oyaji with his usual emotionless face

"I don't see anything wrong with that… But it would be better if Enma~sama would say it instead of me…" I massaged my temple and tugged his collar towards me making our faces inches each other

"Better start explaining or I beat the shit out of you…" he was silenced for a moment but then he suddenly closed the gap between our faces making me freeze while the others get shocked. When I got back into my senses, I punched his face off and continuously kicked him in rage and embarrassment

"Hmmm~? It seems that you are both getting along well…" I stopped and looked at the owner of that annoying voice

"Ah, Enma~sama! You really came unscratched. Congratulations, but still you are in trouble…" Enma sighed and scratched the back of his head

"Yeah, any minute from now, they'll probably find me. Those people there are really insane. I do hope that the other's who entered the island remains alive… If, that is, they are not yet sent to the master mind…" the violet guy nodded at him with agreement

"Enma~sama, I am confused…" Enma raised his brow in questioning

"Izou~san gave a different reaction when I continued his unfinished movement. He got angry all the sudden and started kicking me…" he hummed as he wondered what the guy was saying and looked at me

"Tell me, did you somehow got too close from him…" I growled but then nodded

"I get it… Impossible, you idiot, he was threatening you… You should read more picture books rather than reading without using your imagination…" the guy— who was ridiculously named Impossible— nodded and stared at him in amazement

"I understand, what a great suggestion from Enma~sama!" that idiot, can't he understand the word sarcasm even a bit?

"Anyway, I came to report everything to you, Mr. Whitebeard…" Oyaji nodded to allow him to speak

"I won't really go on detailed information so I'll just say this shortly**_: LEAVE THIS ISLAND_**… Commander Thatch has successfully been captured while the other's situation remains unknown. At this rate, you will get mixed up with this trouble…" everyone was silent while the others looked upset at him because of what he just said about Thatch

"Oh no, don't worry about him, Haiiro is currently looking for a way on how to make him escape… All we have to do now is wait for his report…" Oyaji seemed to trust him and nodded making me bite my lip

_I… really hate this guy!_

* * *

**[Normal]**

"Viiiiistaaaaa...!" Haruta was practically crying already. It has been minutes since they both tried to lose the people following them, even Vista get's the creeps just by imagining their faces while they try to tail them

"Should we go back to the ship? You seem to be pale already…" Vista asked in worry because of the sick look of his brother. He nodded in agreement and then slowly walked their way back to the ship while being aware of the women in their back tailing them persistently. Vista took a little peek at his back to see them get out from where they were hiding and follow them

"Oh my, they seemed to get out from their hiding place…" then he looked back at to where Haruta was, only to see him laying in the ground panting with obvious pain on his face

"Haruta? Haruta!"

* * *

**[Valor]**

"What's taking him so long?" I tapped my foot with my arms crossed together. Impossible neared me and patted my head

"It is okay Enma~sama… Maybe he was dragged to the mansion by those mobs…" I sighed and slapped away his hand

"It's impossible, you know. He can't get mixed up in something that idiotic. And besides, he was the main reason why this is happening…" he nodded in agreement and kept silent. I rubbed my chin and then sighed in irritation

"CROW! Come here…" then my umbrella with his whole zoan form came here from the crow's nest and shrunk into his umbrella form

"Can you find Haiiro for me? Bring him here before I start raging…" he cawed and was about to lift off but then an unknown figure tackled it from above

"Crow? CROW!" I panicked making Impossible and the person who bumped into Crow jump away expecting some kind of attack. I carefully picked up crow who was lying on the ground in his Zoan form and placed him in my chest

_'I couldn't protect her…'_

"E-Enma? Is there something wrong?! Were you hit?!" Haiiro snapped and came near to me with nervousness seeing my unusual expression

_'I couldn't protect her…'_

"Enma~sama? Did your Zoan eater got ruined?" Impossible made his way next to me shoving away Haiiro. He knew what I was thinking, and he made the wisest decision

_'That's why she died without letting me learn how to weep…'_

"Don't worry, Crow is just an umbrella. In a few days, I can fix him…" with that said, Impossible made an obviously fake long frown

"But you won't panic if it was just a normal umbrella… It must have a value…" I fixed his feathers while he was snuggling in my embrace

"Crow won't be a crow if it wasn't for the Weird Devil Fruit Smith. It's really rare to have a combat familiar and besides the devil fruit was given for free…" I reasoned and walked away towards my room

"Anyway, Haiiro, please tell them what situation they are in. I'll be taking my rest for the whole day…" the said person pouted and looked at me sadly

"But Enma, aren't you going to come? I'm sorry if I did something but please play with me~! It's the first time we have seen each other!" I gave him one last look with a smile on my face

"Don't worry, you and I will be meeting more often from now on…" and then, I went to my room ignoring the whispers and looks of the others

* * *

**[Marco]**

_What on earth is happening?_

"EEEEEKKKKK! What the effin' hell is happening here?!" Ace exclaimed while we both are running around the streets while those weird women chasing after us

"How should I know?! You always bring bad luck even without doing anything!" I accused. Tue enough, he DOES bring bad luck even without doing a thing.

_Like the time he accidentally burn the city…_

_When we were trying to restock but already ate half of the food in an island…_

_And when we were blending in the city but got caught by the marines because of his stupidity…_

"HEY! Stop counting them! I know I am a screw up! Don't just shove it hard on my face!" he whined making me sigh

"But why are they chasing after us? I don't remember us doing anything…"

"Maybe they knew you are a rare breed of bird and will sell you out on the black market. I heard phoenixes are costly…" I smacked his head in irritation and continued running

_'But that guys just now… What did he even give me..?'_

"Hey look! It's Vista!" Ace said while pointing at a distance where Vista was. He looked really worried and confused with Haruta being carried in his arms.

_What happened?_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	13. A Little Truth Given

**[Normal]**

"So you are telling us that everyone in this island is not normal?" Izou asked in disbelief. He actually did notice the weird outfits of the country but he never actually noticed the weird behavior. After all, he was KNOCKED OUT by shock for god knows how many hours

"Yes, this island has it's disease scattered and it's really contaminable. Though it won't affect a person easily, the town's people who was contaminated by Corruption kidnaps people and brings them to the source of failures. And that source is in the middle of that mountain where the mansion is placed. It's quite easy to get inside but I doubt that they would let you out easily like that…" he pointed at the said mountain and looked at Impossible

"Did you bring your notes?" the violet one nodded and rummaged on his bag and threw a grey colored notebook

"Thanks… Now where is it… Ah! There's an easy way to get through them. One of it is knock them out without hurting them much. After all, you wouldn't like to hurt a manipulated civilian, right? The second one is just sneak in without being noticed, they are idiots under a spell so it will be easy. And lastly…" everyone didn't like the smile Haiiro was wearing now, it looked like he was planning something awful

"… is to kill them without any hesitation. You are the famous Whitebeard pirates, right? The strongest, ruthless, and the most feared pirate crew in the whole New World. But I wonder… why I am not convinced at all…" the crew snapped at the sudden choice of words that the grey man said. They felt rage, but they remained silent and let their captain handle all the work

"How could you say, brat?" Whitebeard didn't seem to be amused but Haiiro was certainly enjoying the scent of intimidation. And with that, he craves for more

"You all lack something…" he grinned wider and was about to open his mouth but then, a book found its way to his head making him fall down on the ground

"What are you doing, Haiiro? Bad mouthing my captain and offending everyone on the ship… Are you saying your death wish?" Enma came with the same smile on his face. But the smile and the blazing look on his eyes were contrasting making Haiiro feel a bit uncomfortable. Though he never spared a thought that he disliked it

"Enma~! I knew you will get back out of that room of yours~" the teen sighed and walked passed the grey man

"You planned this right? Anyway, you should explain completely what the situation is. You keep on straying the real conversation here. Hurry up so that we could go and save the others…" he tapped his feet impatiently making the man sigh

"Alright~ As you wish, my little prince…" he once again opened the notebook and flipped some pages

"Well, I'll be making some anti-insanity candy for you guys. After that you can go plan out what you all will be doing. Also, if you are planning to wait on the people you sent out, forget it. I was only able to secure one pair. That guy with a pineapple head and the one with freckles." everyone stopped the urge to laugh out loudly. A moment ago, everything was serious but somehow, the grey person just defies the law of sanity

"Haiiro, do you have an extra map aside from the one you gave me? Mine flew off when I was trying to lose those mobs…" he frowned and shook his head

"Sadly, that's the only map I had. No one really got a map here except for me. So it's really a big waste that it got lost like that. But it doesn't matter~ I'll just give some coordinates so that you won't get lost~" he smiled brightly but then was ignored by Enma

"Alright then, keep moving. Make those candies for us. Also make 5 extra for the ones who are absent…" once again he frowned and pouted

"But they are probably a prey now…" Enma glared at him menacingly making the grey shiver

"Are you underestimating the crew I am in now? And besides, isn't this your fault in the first place?" Izou, who finally decided to step in, pushed away haiiro and faced Enma

"His fault? What are you talking about?" Enma furrowed his eyes and sighed

"Haiiro… You didn't tell them… did you?" the grey man looked away trying to avoid eye contact "… Fine… I'll tell them…"

"Mr. Whitebeard, everyone, this idiot here is the one who scattered the corruption. His name is Nazir Grey, call him Haiiro for no reason. The government has named him Sovereign Angel because of an event happening 4 years ago but you should mind it because he already went full retard on those years. So please take care of him and don't hesitate on killing him all the way…" everyone sweat dropped at Enma's introduction. They can't even say if it was a joke because of the serious look on his face. But one thing was for sure, The Grey guy, the violet guy and him are friends, a really weird one at that

"Sooooo… You are telling us that he was the reason why this island is screwed up?" Izou said with a-matter-of-fact face with Enma nodding. A second passed, a minute wasted until Izou raised his fist in irritation and gone chasing the grey man around the ship

"Anyways, he has a reason… but he wouldn't even try to tell anyone…" Impossible stared at Enma who was trying to say something but then shrugged it off.

"Enma~sama, shall I help you?" Enma nodded and then went towards the railing and jumped off to the sandy ground

"Sadly, only I can get rid of the disease so I'll be going already. I'll start at the western part of this island. You guys go help the other's and knock the consciousness of some people if possible. Give me a signal if someone is contaminated, I don't want anyone in this crew mourning from loss…" with that, he dashed away and went to the western part of the beach leaving Impossible waving

"Haiiro~san, please start the candy making. Enma~sama shouldn't be moving too much right now but he is working hard for the sake of his crew. And you also made him upset which you knew was really bad for him. So hurry up already or drop dead…" Impossible said it with a straight making everyone sweat drop

"Joke… Ha…Ha…Ha...Ha…" he laughed robotically but then stop in an instant making everyone get startled

"Get to work already…"

"Hey, you jerk…" he looked at Izou who was just done beating up the poor grey man "… how come you three weren't affected by this so-called corruption? It can't just make some exceptions, right?" Izou was suddenly surprised when Impossible's feature softened and smiled

"Because… we were already corrupted in the first place…"

* * *

**[Enma]**

"One…" I jumped off the burning body and burned the others in process while muttering numbers. I walked away slowly from them and flicked my fingers to extinguish my flames

"This is troublesome… But it can't be helped… They were dragged in to this stupidity and still they don't understand their situation… And also, that idiot broke Crow… but yet I can't even feel anger. So instead of pitying everyone in this island… I should just pity myself…" then I started to run again even though the _right side of my hip is aching_

_Maybe because he removed IT. But if this continues, then my moving capabilities will be reduced. I can't have that, since I still have a title to uphold…_

"Hmmm? Isn't that Mr. Phoenix and the others? They brought quite a swarm…" they seemed to notice me and came to my way. And then, I noticed the little guy which I don't remember who his name was on the arms of the swordsman Vista

"That's… Incomplete Corruption..? I heard that chances getting is 20:100, this will be more troublesome…" I made a leap over them and shot my blue flames to the swarm of humans chasing them off

"_May your sins be purified by my wrath_…" with that, my flames are instantly vanished and with the people falling into the ground unconscious. Pain in my head started to be noticed making me sigh and look at the others

"You guys, get him here… Let me check the how worse it is…" Vista hesitantly brought the little guy to me and laid him on the ground while making worried glances on me and the guy. He must be worried me doing the same thing as I done to those people but no… the process of taking away Incomplete Corruption is quite hard to take off. Especially when it already decides the fate of a person

"I can't believe that he got caught… Death must be following your crew everywhere, huh?" Vista made some noises with Firefist and Mr. Phoenix. But I had to ignore them and focus on curing the poor little man

"Tell me who is his name…" everyone looked at me

"… Haruta…" I nodded and placed both of my hands to his forehead

"Haruta, right now you are bound to die from my friend's failure. So please forgive me and let me do all the job…" I closed my eyes and started to summon my flames to my hands

_'Please let me take away all your pain…'_

* * *

**[Normal]**

"There was once a demon god who surfaced from the underworld to bring judgment towards humanity…" Izou jumped when Haiiro suddenly spoke while brewing the weird herbs he had

"… and that demon god was named _Hades_ by some ancient people… If you base it in histories, Hades is an ancient weapon capable of revealing the true colors of the world by his flames. It's either he destroys or purify people, but of course it has an effect to him. Like having some unusual marks on his body…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haiiro sighed at the thickness of the Okama's head

"I'm telling you that Hades is once in a century being. And you will need this information so that you'll not be too left out. Besides, there are already 3 people in this crew learning 1/4 about this." Izou was already confused but never bothered to ask anyway

"Anyway, if you want to ask what I am talking about, it's obviously about Enma. And I am explaining you this because you mind misunderstand what he is doing." He slammed the bowl don't making Izou jump once more and look at him directly at his grey lifeless eyes

"Enma is in PAIN. So you, BACK OFF on what you are planning to do if you don't want me to do something bad. The smell on PRIDE and ENVY reeks really badly, you know. And I really hate it especially when it's near Enma. My poor little Enma…" Izou sensed danger on his life, he found himself walking backwards and hit the sink. But the grey eyes still glued into him like he was someone in his death list. Until an arm moved to block Izou and counter with a very fake frown

"Don't bully him, Haiiro~san. Enma~sama's effect to the crew and the effect of this crew to him can lead me to something. I know you care too much for Enma~sama and you really look forward on being with him but if he decides and it's no use. You and I know the best…" Haiiro gritted his teeth and started to cook the brewed herbs

"Incompetent fools. Only if you all knew… what is really happening around you…" his body trembled badly but Izou couldn't even understand a thing about these people. At first he show everyone he's cheerful then changes and changes like he has multiple personalities. Could it be that…

_'He has extreme problem in handling mood swings? That looks bad…'_

"Izou~san, can I escort you out?" he reached his hand towards Izou with a fake smile which was slapped away

"CHE!" then he left leaving the two

"Don't do that again, Haiiro~san… Or else I might turn against you…"

"It's not like I can't fight you. But nevermind, all I need is Enma and he himself is enough for me." He suddenly smiled and continued on cooking his herbs

"Then good luck, Haiiro~san!"

"You really can't read the mood, huh?"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


End file.
